The invention relates to a device for holding a piston in a system for coating pistons, according to the preamble of claim 1.
A system for coating pistons is known from the U.S. patent having the U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,873, in which the pistons are held by an immersion piston attached to the axle of rotation of an electric motor, the piston-shaped end and the sleeve-shaped end of which immersion piston are held at a distance from one another by a pressure spring, and are introduced into a pin bore of the piston, in each instance. The electric motor sets the pistons into rotation, so that the pistons, each disposed in a separate tub for accommodating the coating material, in each instance, are coated. It is a disadvantage in this connection that the known piston holder has a very complicated structure, and that great effort is required to attach the piston to the holder.